La Adolescencia
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Mai en algún momento le pregunta a Yugi si hay algo que odie, y extrañamente, si lo hay.:. PseudoYugixTea


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, gracias.

* * *

En aquel dirigible donde se llevaban a cabo las finales a las que ella con cierta facilidad logro llegar, no pudo evitar sentirse bien de haberse encontrado con aquellos a quienes consideraba sus amigos. Un grupo de niños con los que curiosamente se llevaba bien.

Y obviamente hubiera sido una estupidez creer que, el sin necesidad de nombrar líder, Yugi Muto no había pasado a la final. Pero lo hizo. El dulce y simpático niño de tan solo (si mal no estaba) 16 años, podía con todo lo que se le ponía enfrente, para gran sorpresa de ella que, cuando lo conoció, aseguró que no podría sobrevivir. No cuando era tan pequeño, tan bueno y tan ingenuo. A veces, muchas a decir verdad, pensaba que el niño no podía albergar ninguna clase de sentimientos negativos. De hecho, se preguntaba si alguna vez pensó en hacerle un mal a Kaiba o cualquier otro que le hubiera hecho daño a sus preciados amigos. Porque inclusive ella fue mala con ellos al principio… muy al principio, y el chico simplemente confío en ella ciegamente…

Definitivamente era muy bueno.

¿Habría algo que él podría odiar?

O mejor dicho…

¿Había algo en el mundo taaan ruin y despreciable para ser merecedor del odio de Yugi Muto?

Tan enfrascada iba en esa pregunta tan tentadora que ni se dio cuenta de que iba a chocar con algo… que muy probable y obviamente era un alguien…

-¡Au!-se quejó la voz ajena a suya que topó contra su cuerpo.

Ella al sentir el choque miro en la dirección de la que provino la voz para toparse con el centro de sus dudas desde hacia un rato: Yugi.

-Lo siento Mai, es que no te vi.

-Si eso ya lo note, no te preocupes Yugi ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas con tus amigos?-preguntó, pues era raro que estuviera lejos de su _pandilla. _En ella era un poco más normal.

-Pues, solo quería pensar. Aunque lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti.

-Lo mismo-y entonces sus pensamientos regresaron a sus dudas. Y como no era de esas personas a quienes les gustaba estar calladas… -¿Yugi, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro-contestó este con simpatía.

La rubia le miró con una leve sonrisa ante su actitud. Ese niño era especial.

-¿Odias a alguien?-y abrió las ojos de la impresión ante su pregunta.

-¿Qué si odio a alguien?-se llevó la mano a la barbilla.-No creo odiar a nadie…

-Lo supuse…

-Pero si a algo-terminó el menor.

Mai se sorprendió, pues no esperaba esa respuesta. ¿Si había algo? Algo que el gentil campeón del reino de los duelo odiara. Definitivamente tuvo que ser muy grave para que…

-La adolescencia.

Ok, eso no lo esperaba. Parpadeo varias veces notoriamente confundida con la declaración del chico. Pudo haber pensado muchas cosas cuando se refirió a "algo" en lugar de a "alguien" como las guerras, los proyectos en animales, las televisoras, la envidia o algún sentimiento parecido. Pero… ¿la Adolescencia?

-Sé que es raro,-prosiguió el meno, notando la pregunta silenciosa de la rubia-pero creo que así es.

-Espera, me estás diciendo: "crees". Ósea que no estás seguro.

-Sí y no-contestó. Lanzó una leve risilla.-Para empezar sería estúpido odiar algo como la adolescencia cuando aún paso por ella.

-Obviamente-comentó Mai.

-Pero… siento que es así.

-¿Pero porque?-se aventuró a preguntar la rubia, pues obviamente no estaba satisfecha con las pobres palabras del menor.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que le haces daño a alguien a quien quieres mucho, pero sin intención de hacerlo? -Le preguntó este entonces.

Mai se encontró pensando en cierto chico rubio que muy probablemente estaba por ahí alardeando de quien sabe que… pero eso Yugi no lo tenía que saber, así que se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-Cuando eres un niño, puedes vivir, reír, jugar y platicar con esa persona sin necesidad de pensar en como tomara tus actos. Solo quieres divertirte y pasártela bien con ella… ser los mejores amigos. Pero cuando crecemos y entramos en la adolescencia todo eso cambia. Te das cuenta de que ya no puedes jugar con ella como antes, que ya la miras de otra manera, que no son iguales… que en realidad nunca lo han sido.-se sonrojó un poco- y te das cuenta de que la quieres mucho. Y que tal vez ella sienta lo mismo por ti… pero nunca lo sabrás porque muy probablemente solo siguen siendo los mejores amigos desde que eran unos niños.

Mai pareció entender a donde iba esa conversación, o a quien se refería el pequeño, pero no quiso revelarlo aún, no lo sentía correcto. Por lo que decidió hacer una pregunta.

-¿Pero no la estas lastimando o sí?

Yugi sonrió tímidamente. Inseguro de si contestar o no esa pregunta. Muy probablemente por temor a ser escuchado, cosa que le extrañó a ella porque solo estaban ellos dos ahí ¿verdad?

-Lo haces cuando ella no sabe si a quien quiere es a ti o a alguien más. Y se confunde, no sabe cómo reaccionar ante ti, no sabe si corresponderte o decirte la verdad. Porque ella sabe perfectamente esos sentimientos tuyos, pero debido a esa indecisión que tiene no quiere hacerte daño dándote falsas esperanzas. Y tú no sabes cómo actuar con ella, si como amigo o como el que más la quiere. Porque sabes que de una u otra manera la lastimaras. Cuando siendo un niño solo me hubiera preocupado por saberla sana y salva y a mi lado.

Mai se quedó callada por unos momentos. Pero después sonrió, se puso una mano en la cintura y con la otra revolvió los cabellos del niño que apenas y le llegaba al pecho.

-¡Oye!-se quejó el menor, acomodándose el pelo, una vez que la rubia terminara.

-La adolescencia solo se vive una vez en la vida, Yugi-le dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba, pero entonces se detuvo y lo miro sobre su hombro con una sonrisa-No la odias, solo la encuentras complicada.

Y se fue, pensando en que tal vez era cierto. Yugi Muto no podría odiar nunca a nada ni a nadie. Ni mucho menos a esa complicada etapa de la vida que a él le toco vivir en medio de cartas, fama y locos que quieren controlar al mundo.

**FIN 8D**

* * *

Ok, tal vez Mai este OOC, y tal vez ustedes no sepan más o menos qué onda, pero en el Manga Yugi esta que se muere por Tea (Sip, la quiere mucho, mucho) pero sabe que a ella le interesa mas Yami… Y aunque Tea haya dicho que, siento "lo mismo" por los dos, pues yo creo que si le gusta mas el Yami D:

¿Por qué Mai? Porque hay pocos fics de ella en español LoL.

Disculpen cualquier incongruencia pero hace mucho que vi la serie y en estos momentos leo el manga y apenas voy en el reino de los duelistas. Lo ambiente en el dirigible de ciudad batallas porque me pareció muy acorde XD


End file.
